Matches (Pocket League Story 2)
Matches come in 8 different leagues, G - A+. Each league match can unlock special rewards depending on certain requirements being achieved during the match, as well as a reward for completing all matches in a league. Matches come in 3 types: *'League Tournaments' - A tournament where you must face all participants of the league in a specific order. *'Tournament Cups' - Elimination tournament. *'Exhibition Matches' - A simple match. Increasing Difficulty Beating a team by more than 4 points will cause the Team's Evaluation to increase by approximately 35% of what it's current value is. Example) Beating the Tapeworms by more than 4 points will increase their evaluation from 75 to 101. Beating them a second time would increase the evaluation to 136. Normal vs Hard Mode The team ratings in hard mode are significantly higher. The accomplishments provide the same type of rewards. For example: Deer are ranked 45 in normal mode but 240 in hard mode but still gives the same rewards of a coin, random item, sponsor, $3000, and a random item. Editor Comment: ** Some of the Unlocked Items are set rewards while others are actually Random Items. At the time of writing this article, the listed item was what was received by the author. Any subsequent information and differences may replace the entry with "Random Item" or "Random Skill Book" with the same link to the Items Page. Thank You ** Amateur League (Difficulty G) 100% Completion of the Amateur League Unlocks: 20,000G, Category Change 3, 5 Coins |} |} |} |} |- | | |} |} |} Regional League (Difficulty F) Regional League 100% Complete Rewards: 30,000G, Category Change 3, 5 Coins |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |} |} Western League (Difficulty E) 100% Completion of the Western League Unlocks: 40,000G, GK Category Up 2, 5 Coins |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |} |} National Division II (Difficulty D) 100% Completion of the Nation Division II Unlocks: ?G, Category Change 3, 5 Coins |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |} |} National Division I (Difficulty C) 100% Completion of the Nation Division I Unlocks: 100,000 G, Category Change 3, ? Coins |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |- | |} |- | | |} |} |- | | |} |- | | |} |} |} |} Northern League (Difficulty B) 100% Completion of the Northern League Unlocks: ?G, Skill Book A (Random eg. Anywhere Anytime/Live and Learn), 1 Coin |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} World League (Difficulty A) 100% Completion of the World League Unlocks: 100,000G, Skill Book A, 1 Coin |- | | |} |- | |} |} |} |- | | |} |} |} Kairo League (Difficulty A+) |- | | |} |- | |} |} |} |} |- | | |} |} |}